


The Sunday Special

by WonchsWife



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Frottage, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonchsWife/pseuds/WonchsWife
Summary: The interview leads to a bit more





	The Sunday Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is entire a work of fiction. I am fully aware that they are both straight and married.  
> So I posted this up about a month ago and then took it down because of a comment. I get that this isn't everyone's cup of tea but don't be an ass. it takes a lot of courage to put yourself out there like this. So if you have a legitimate critique please leave a comment. If you just want to be an ass maybe rethink it.  
> Anyway, sorry about the rant on with story.

The Sunday Special was the tipping point. I finally broke and touched him. With a sharp gasp on his part, he invited me to his hotel. The errant thought that both of our religions prohibit homosexuality crossed my mind, but everyone has a breaking point. Him being half naked in front of me was mine apparently. Me touching him must have been his. I was nervous when I showed up but as soon as I stepped into his room, I kissed him. It was an awkward thing, my lips just barely brushed his. The stubble on his chin feeling weird against mine. I got up on to my tip toes to try again. At the first real solid contact of our lips, he pressed me against the door, deepening our kiss. I felt his tongue gently lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I had only been kissed liked this twice so I broke the kiss. He stepped back with a question in his eyes. I don't know what kind of experience he has, I have very little.  
“I don't truly know what I'm doing.”  
With a smile, he kissed me again. He again requested entrance into my mouth, this time I allowed him. He's a fantastic kisser. I tell him this as well. He didn't respond, he just smirked. He then scooped me, carried me bridal style for the two steps it took to get close enough to his bed and then tossed me on to it. He took a step back so I could only watch as he stripped in front of me. I had seen him shirtless before and had to fight the itch to touch. There was nothing elegant or graceful about his stripping, but the sight of his bare chest had me sitting up. As he began to take his pants off, I reached out for him. Once his pants were tossed into a direction unknown, he approached me questioning. At my nod he unbuttoned my shirt and gently ran his hands down my chest.  
“I've always wondered. You stay in those ridiculous button ups all the time.”  
I shyly touched his chest, running my fingers through the hair I found there. He didn't reach for my pants, just pushed me back down on the bed and then insulated himself between my legs. I could feel the hardness of his erection pressed against me. I tried to hide my flinch as I was the one that kissed him but old habits die hard. He lifted himself so there was no body contact,  
“It's okay. We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with.”  
With a frustrated sigh, I brought his body back down to mine.  
“I just need a moment. Just kiss me, let me acclimate.”  
He rearranged his body to allow for just that. His elbows up by my ears and his legs pressed against mine as he widen his stance.  
“Are you sure?”  
At my nod, he leaned down to kiss me again. It was a deep, breath stealing kiss. It felt like it lasted for hours, but I knew that couldn't been the case. I broke the kiss to catch my breath, to mouth at his biceps. He must have taken it as some kind of cue because he very cautiously pressed his hips against mine. The jolt of pleasure that ran through me caused me to bite down on the muscle before me. With a quick kiss to the spot,  
“Sorry!”  
He rested his forehead against mine,  
“Don't be.”  
He ground himself against me once again, starting a slow rhythm. I was half hard from the kissing, the combination of the gentle movements of our erections brushing and the small kisses he pressed to my face had me growing harder . I glanced down our bodies to see the tent in his underwear, seeing the growing damp spot on them, outlining his head in a way that made me very aware of how big he really is. He moved my hips a little to allow for a harsher rhythm. The constant friction on my arousal had me crying out in pleasure before I could stop myself.  
“Mikh Got! Steven, oh, Steven. You feel, this feels so good. This feels better then it ought to. I get why it's...”  
My ramblings got cut off by a hard thrust of his hips that left me crying out.  
“Ben. Oh Christ, Ben. Let me.. you gotta let me...”  
He trailed off and pulled away from my body, making me whine.  
“Just hold on. Just let me...”  
He reached for pants, stopping to question,  
“Is this still okay? Are you still okay?”  
I nodded. With clumsy fingers he pulled my pants down and off. He fitted himself between my legs again, the sensation that much more intense with only the thin layers of cotton between us. He lifted one of my legs to his waist bring us closer together, I cried out his name louder then I meant to. He started the slow gentle rhythm again but it very quickly became a fast harsh one. I know that I started babbling but I couldn't hardly hear for the blood rushing in my ears. I could vaguely hear him, moaning for me, crying out to his God in the same kind blasphemy I committed. Hearing his voice in my ear brought me that much closer to the edge, my body tightening with every thrust.  
I had to tell him, he has to know how good he makes me feel,  
“Steven! Steven, I'm going..”  
With a gasp, he started rocking harder into me.  
“Es-tu proche? Je suis la avec vous.”  
With a wordless cry, my orgasm washed over me. After a few more thrust, Steven must have found what he needed. He dropped his head onto my shoulder, panting out my name. I could feel the warm damp of his own orgasm against me. I wrapped my arms around him as we both came down. He softly kissed my neck, then my cheek. I could feel his body shake as he started to laugh.  
“This is going to be so many “Hail Mary”s.”  
I joined him in laughter as we stumbled together to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Again. work of fiction. I don't know or own them in anyway.  
> Just a quick question: If you, my dear reader, or you know someone who is willing to be a second set of eyes for stuff like this could you drop me a line? andreawonch@gmail.com   
> Thanks!


End file.
